Musgrove
|profession=*Colonel *Intelligence agent |allegiances=US Army *US Army Intelligence''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' }} Colonel Musgrove was a US Army officer and intelligence agent for the United States federal government. Biography Musgrove's army career began prior to World War I. He then went on to serve as a low-level adminstrative aide on the staff of General John J. Pershing during the conflict itself, analyzing aerial reconnaissance photographs of the Allied and German forces on Belgium and France's front lines. When the war was over, Musgrove headed the photo reconnaissance division of United States Army Intelligence before his transfer to the European special operations division found him partnered with Major Eaton to follow up Adolf Hitler's international activities, including the Führer's interest in artifacts with supposed supernatural properties. In 1934, Musgrove and Eaton monitored the Adventure Society, a group that was collecting powerful artifacts across the globe. Believing that the members could be useful to them, Eaton and Musgrove arranged to have the artifacts stolen and left a trail for the protegé of Society member Professor John Allen to follow which led back to a warehouse in Nevada. When the Society member arrived, Eaton and Musgrove revealed their ruse and their true intentions: they wanted Allen's team to join them as "top men."Indiana Jones Adventure World The Ark of the Covenant In 1936, after the war department intercepted a Nazi communiqué that mentioned "Tanis", "Abner Ravenwood" and the "Staff of Ra", Musgrove and Eaton sought out Indiana Jones at Marshall College on the recommendation of Captain Harrison to learn more.The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones After Jones and Marcus Brody made the connection to the Ark of the Covenant and mentioned the Biblical powers ascribed to it, Musgrove was distressed over Hitler's interest in recovering it. He and Eaton decided to hire Jones to recover the Ark of the Covenant for the United States before the Nazis found it. As part of the deal, the Ark would go to Brody's museum after it was recovered.Raiders of the Lost Ark After Jones survived the opening of the Ark on a secret Nazi island base in the Mediterranean, Eaton and Musgrove met with Jones and Brody once again, this time in Washington DC. Musgrove thanked Jones and Brody for their service to the United States. While Jones and Brody argued that the Ark needed to be studied, Musgrove remained quiet while Eaton told them that "top men" would be handling the further research into the Ark's powers. In fact, the Ark was put into an army intelligence warehouse as crate #9906753. The Hall of Records In July 1941, Musgrove was contacted by Sir Reginald Brooksbank, who had discovered the Akashic Hall of Records on the Bahamian island of Bimini, and was seeking U.S. help in keeping it safe from the Nazis. Musgrove worked with Brooksbank, and had Major Nichols assigned to protect the British explorer. Unfortunately, Brooksbank was believed killed when Nazi agents sabotaged his car, despite Nichols' protection. Brooksbank, before his death, recorded a film instructing his friend Indiana Jones to find the new location of the Hall of Records.Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer Musgrove tracked Jones to Peru, but was unable to find his site. Musgrove used wanted posters, using the name of the fake Peruvian Museum Council to have Jones eventually captured by Peruvian forces. Musgrove met up with General Delgado in the Peruvian-occupied city of Puerto Bolivar to arrange for Jones' release, but Jones had already escaped Peruvian military custody and discovered Musgrove with the general. Though Jones distrusted him, Musgrove eventually convinced the archaeologist to help him by mentioning Brooksbank's recent death. With Nichols, Musgrove flew Jones to a U.S. military base in Panama, and showed Jones the film from Brooksbank and a mysterious sphere, which convinced Jones that the Akashic Hall of Records could be real. However, at the Rio Hato air base, Jones was attacked by a Nazi assassin. Musgrove agreed to Jones' plan to pretend to be dead, and then assume the role of an army sergeant serving as Musgrove's driver to get off base. At the town of Santa Clara, Musgrove learned of Jones' suspicion that Nichols was the Nazi spy, but then discovered that Jones had played him into letting him escape. After working with Nichols to piece together Jones' probable flight to Costa Rica, Musgrove began a plan to catch up with Jones when he was shot by Nichols. Musgrove survived the shooting, but was unable to prevent Nichols from taking American soldiers to Palmar Sur where they nearly apprehended Jones and his pilot, Bert Brodowski, who escaped and reached the Hall of Records at the Pyramid of the Sorcerer in Uxmal. By the time Musgrove was well enough to travel, he met up with Jones in Merida after Nichols had been defeated at the pyramid, and the Hall of Records had moved again. Musgrove apologized for dragging Jones into the Nichols fiasco, but offered to keep Jones on the job of tracking down the Hall of Records before the Nazis could find it again. Afterwards, Colonel Musgrove proposed the archaeologist be funded — unofficially — by the U.S. government in ventures that conflicted with Hitler's interests. Jones agreed, and was directed to follow up the name of a Nazi named Mephisto believed to be connected with a search for supernatural weapons.Indiana Jones and the Mystery of Mount Sinai Following Jones's success in August, Musgrove traveled to a meeting with the archaeologist in Port Said, Egypt and presented him with a top secret file he believed required more immediate attention than the Nazis: Japanese experiments with the supernatural codenamed "Tsuzumi Boshi". Behind the scenes Don Fellows played Musgrove in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Appearances *''Indiana Jones Adventure World'' * ''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer'' *''Indiana Jones and the Mystery of Mount Sinai'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references Category:Americans Category:American military personnel Category:Characters appearing in novels Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Characters alive when last seen Category:Colonels